Wednesday Night PCW 9/23/15
(Video plays recapping the events of last week with the brawl at the end of the show. Also shown are highlights of the Batista vs Samoa Joe feud with John Cena intervening last week. Announced for tonight’s PCW is Kurt Angle set to go face to face with Rusev in a Contract Signing) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: ''Vince McMahon is standing in the ring looking mad. '' McMahon: Now, I saw what happened at the end of last week and I am not happy in the slightest. TEN of you, TEN OF YOU, most of you not even in the same matches with each other at LTS took it upon yourselves to start a war at the end of a great match between Shinsuke Nakamura and Dean Ambrose. That is not good for ratings at all, and hey, if you jackasses want a war, you’ll need to suffer the casualties, because whoever is pinned in tonight’s ten man tag team main event will be REMOVED from their match at LTS. Good luck, you’re gonna need it DAMMIT. McMahon storms out of the ring. '' '''MATCH 1:' AJ Styles vs Colin Cassidy Styles wins at 7 minutes with a Styles Clash, SEGMENT 2: ''Batista vs Samoa Joe is announced for later tonight. '' Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin come out to the ring for their match. '' Corbin: We are four days away from the TAKEOVER. We will climb the ladder to our victories and to our domination of this company. We are an anarchy, and while the others are more focused on their matches for their gold, it is the tag team championships that will lead to the destruction of these other brands. After LTS comes this so-called Civil War. And while we have done everything in our power to destroy the PCW, it seems that in October, we will need to fight for it. And that’s no problem. At LTS, we take over the PCW. At Civil War, we take over the company. ''Darren Young and Titus O’Neil come out next to boos from the PCW crowd. '' Young: YO IMMA LET YOU FINISH BUT I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING. The Switchblade Anarchy ain’t taking over shit as long as the Prime Time Players are here and as far as we are concerned, we deserve the tag team titles more than you do. O’Neil: EXACTLY. Now, Braun Stowman is it? Lemme tell you something. That little undefeated streak of yours is coming to an end tonight, at the hands of Titus O’Neil. We’re the Prime Time Players and we’re worth… MILLIONS OF DOLLARS MILLIONS OF DOLLARS MILLIONS OF DOLLARS! OORAH OORAH OORAH!!! '''MATCH 2: '''Baron Corbin and Braun Stowman vs Darren Young and Titus O’Neil Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin squash the Prime Time Players in 3 minutes when Corbin hits Young with the End of Days. '''SEGMENT 3:' Adam Cole is backstage talking to Jay Briscoe when Paige comes up. '' Paige: Adam, what’s been with the change of heart lately? The PCW Universe wants to know why you have targeted Kazuchika Okada as of late, and what your plans are for the LTS MITB match. Cole: What’s with the change of heart? Are you stupid? I’m the best wrestler on this roster and now it’s time to prove it. I know that to get to the top, you need to hunt, not be hunted. And now I’m hinting the supposed next big thing, Kazuchika Okada. My name is Adam Cole BAYBAY, and at LTS, I’m going to win the briefcase and become PCW Champion. Not Okada, not Jeff Hardy, not anyone else, but me. Now get lost, I need to prepare for tonight. ''Adam Cole shoos Paige out of his room and closes the door. '' '''SEGMENT 4:' A video airs highlighting PCW’s newest draftees – Kenny Omega, Karl Anderson, Tama Tonga, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Chuck Taylor, Trevor Mann, and Apollo Crews. Their debut dates are also revealed: Kenny Omega, Karl Anderson, and Tama Tonga for October 10th, The Motor City Machine Guns for October 17th, Chuck Taylor, Trevor Mann, and Apollo Crews for October 24th. Sami Zayn is announced to debut for the PCW on October 3rd. '' ''Camera cuts to the ring where Batista is standing. '' Batista: Alright Samoa Joe, last week you did manage to get the upper hand on me, but that was because of one reason and one reason only – JOHN CENA. John Cena, why you took it upon yourself to come out and help me is beyond me. You think I can’t handle myself against Samoa Joe? Is that the kind of disrespect you’re going to show me after so many years? I won’t stand for it. Samoa Joe is enemy number one, but John Cena, you’ve found yourself on that list too. ''John Cena’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. '' Cena: Really? Is that how delusional you’ve become? Batista, I think you’re forgetting that the enemy is Samoa Joe. But fine, if you want to fight me too, I’m ready for any challenge. It looks like we have ourselves a bit of a three-way situation here. So at Ladder to Success, it’s going to be Batista vs Samoa Joe… vs John Cena. See you Saturday night champ. ''Cena drops the mic and walks to the back. '' '''SEGMENT 5: 'Camera cuts to the ring where a table is set up. '' ''Rusev comes out to boos and grabs a mic. '' Rusev: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU STUPID AMERICANS. Last week I was not on the PCW because I was in Russia planning with my good friend Vladimir Putin on how to eliminate this stupid threat known as Kurt Angle. Then I realized, Kurt Angle is NO THREAT. The Angle Lock is NOTHING compared to the Accolade. That is why I talk to Vince McMahon and he tell me that Rusev vs Kurt Angle at LTS is now a SUBMISSION MATCH. Are you ready Kurt Angle? ''Rusev signs the contract and slams it down. '' ''Kurt Angle’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. '' Angle: It’s about damn time I pick up a mic. You know Rusev, I’ve always spoken about the Three I’s. Intensity, Integrity, and Intelligence, and it seems to me that you have none! Do you know how stupid you are picking a fight with me? I’M THE BEST DAMN WRESTLER IN THE WORLD. IT’S TRUE, IT’S DAMN TRUE. And you are just a sorry excuse for a big man. I’ve wrestled real big men, real intimidating monsters like Kane and the Big Show, but I look at you and I see a fat kid trying too hard to get noticed. You want to get noticed kid? You’ll get noticed tapping out to the Angle Lock at Ladder to Success. ''Kurt Angle signs the contract and Rusev grabs him and puts him through the table with a Bulplex. Rusev locks in the Accolade on Kurt Angle, and Angle passes out as the crowd boos. '' '''MAIN EVENT: '''''Jeff Hardy, Enzo Amore, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tyler Breeze, and Kazuchika Okada vs Dean Ambrose, Solomon Crowe, Finn Balor, Adam Cole, and Jay Briscoe ''Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe don’t show up for the match. '' The face team keeps a heavy advantage up causing Finn Balor to walk out half way through leaving Adam Cole and Jay Briscoe in a two-vs-five situation. The match comes to an end when Kazuchika Okada hits a Rainmaker on Adam Cole for the cover. After the match, Okada celebrates with his team until the Switchblade Anarchy storms the ring and begins beating everyone down. AJ Styles hits Jeff Hardy with the Styles Clash, Corbin lays Amore out with the End of Days, Crowe takes Breeze out with the Razor’s Edge, and Braun Stowman drops Nakamura with a chokeslam. The Anarchy then turns against Kazuchika Okada but move away from him and let him leave the ring. Okada looks confused headed to the back, while the Switchblade Anarchy poses over the downed men to end the show. '' ''